Surprisingly Different
by ForeverMine15
Summary: She truly was different and Kakashi liked that she broke the mold in how a Hyuuga was like. Modern day.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first Kakashi x Hinata fic. I hope you like it. Characters may tend to be OOC most of the time. Please excuse the minor errors you might come across and if you would like to be my beta please tell me. This story is rated M for later chapters. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will.

**Surprisingly Different **

Chapter 1

Kakashi walked sluggishly on the smooth pavement; he looked up at the sky and momentarily glared at the blazing sun with his exposed eye. The heat was bothering him greatly, but he sighed in relief when he spotted a small ice-cream parlor. He wasn't an avid fan of ice-cream yet on days like these he sure didn't mind some. He crossed the street swiftly and then finally reached his destination. He opened the glass door and heard a bell ring as he entered the small parlor. Kakashi wasn't surprised to see numerous people waiting to be served. He sighed and happily pulled out a small book from the book bag he carried with him always and opened it to the page he had last read up to. He smiled slightly as he continued to read the latest novel in the Icha Icha series.

He quickly became enraptures in the novel that he did not notice that it was finally his turn until he heard a timid, "H-hello, w-what can I g-get you sir?" Kakashi wanted to snap at the person for interrupting his reading in a most interesting part, but he then remembered where he was. He lifted his face away from his book and stared at the young woman before him.

"W-what can I get you sir," the young female repeated again with less stuttering. Kakashi studied her, she looked no older than seventeen, and her hair reached to her waist and it was an indigo color. Those eyes, though, were unmistakably the eyes of a Hyuuga. He stared at her apparel, the uniform fit her well. She looked cute. The Hyuuga blushed lightly under his stare. "S-sir?" Her gaze shifted slightly to his covered left eye, curiosity easily seen on her face.

Kakashi smiled lightly at her. "I would like a vanilla ice-cream cone," he murmured as he continued to study her. She was completely different from what he was used to seeing in a Hyuuga. Hyuugas were mostly cold, confident, and emotionally detached, but this girl was the complete opposite. Her demeanor spoke of innocence, a gentle spirit. He watched as she carefully scooped up the ice cream and placed it on the cone. Kakashi discreetly looked away when she looked up and walked towards him to hand him his ice-cream. "Thank you," Kakashi said kindly while he handed her the money. He then went to sit on an empty table. He slowly ate his ice-cream while continuing to read his Icha Icha book. Kakashi ignored the blatant stares he received for his bandana covered eye.

Once and a while he would glance up to look at the Hyuuga girl. He continued to analyze her to see if she was truly different; he listened to the way she spoke. And watched her body language and expressions. She truly was different and Kakashi liked that she broke the mold in how a Hyuuga was like. He idly wondered what her name was, but he then saw that she was wearing a name tag.

Hinata. Such an opposing name, Kakashi mused, yet he liked it on her.

"Hinata-chan," he heard a gentle voice call out the young Hyuuga. "How is your first day on the job been?" The women looked at Hinata warmly.

"K-konichiwa Kurenai-san. It has g-gone pretty good," Hinata said softly.

"I can see that," she smiled. "Look how much you have made in tips; it seems like the customers really like you. Especially the male customers." Kurenai ruffled the girl's hair and gave her a teasing smile.

Kakashi saw Hinata turn a bright shade of red. Hinata smiled nervously and poked her index fingers together. "R-really?" Her voice was laced with disbelief and for some reason Kakashi found her right now just adorable.

The older woman just chuckled and gave her a motherly look. "Oh, Hinata," Kurenai said as she looked down at her wrist watch. "You only have half and hour left before you can take a break, when it's time I'll take over for that time okay?" Kurenai left Hinata to continue her work.

Kakashi turned his attention back to his ice-cream and realized that it was melting, dripping down his hand. Kakashi murmured a curse thinking no one would here him and licked some of the ice-cream that was on his hands. Kakashi then heard a light giggle. He looked up and saw Hinata blushing brightly and quickly averting her gaze away from him. Kakashi was glad he could stop the blush that threatened to suffuse his cheeks, but instead smiled lightly at her.

He finished his ice-cream and continued to read his book quietly. He once again became immersed in his book only moving when he had to turn the page. He was interrupted though by the same sweet voice again.

"E-excuse m-me, m-may I sit here?" Hinata fidgeted nervously her trembling hands holding her bento box.

He blinked at her and then nodded his head wondering why she picked to sit here. He looked around and then noticed all the tables were filled except his. Of course, he thought, they're just intimidated by me because of my covered eye. All he did was nod. The girl before him sat down silently and started to nibble on her food. Kakashi was trying to think in what to say to her, but it seemed his mind didn't want to cooperate with him at that moment.

It surprised him when she was the one to start the conversation. "T-that b-book must be r-really interesting." Her face seemed to always be in a permanent shade of pink.

"Yes it is," he responded not really wanting to talk about the book. "I've come here before and I've never seen you before, is it your first day working here," he asked even though he knew the answer.

"H-hai," she said quietly, poking at her meal.

"My name is Kakashi, by the way, pleasure to meet you Hinata-san," he said amiably

Hinata looked at him in surprise. "H-how do you know m-my n-name?"

Chuckling he pointed at her name tag. He tried to contain his laughter when he heard her mutter "How did I-I forget about that?" She was truly a very shy female, a rarity, Kakashi thought. He shook his head and gave her an amused look. "Hinata," he whispered her name and smirked slightly as he saw her blush and give him a timid smile. "What a beautiful name for a beautiful person," murmuring the comment as he put away his book away.

His mind was scolding at him for trying to flirt with her; she was too young and innocent for a twenty-seven year old man, yet he couldn't help but let that comment out. He just found her easy to play around with, but a small part of him was saying that he meant it. Kakashi inwardly frowned and pushed that small part away into a dark corner.

He got up swiftly. "It was a pleasure meeting you Hinata-san," a small smile curving his lips as he spoke. "See you another time." Before leaving he casually put some money on the table. When he saw Hinata giving him a confused look, he then he said "It's your tip for such a nice conversation and for being cute," he teased her before casually waving her goodbye as he walked out of the ice-cream parlor.

Once he was outside he chuckled while he shook his head. His mind was once again berating him for flirting with the young woman. He walked back to his apartment slowly, listening to the chatter around him. When he reached his apartment he threw the keys on the coffee table and plopped himself casually on the sofa.

He stared at the ceiling as he tried to sort out his thoughts. He reached out for his book bag to pull out a sketch book and a pencil. He started to draw a pair of eyes and then cursed at himself when he realized he drew the young Hyuuga's eyes.

xxxx

Hinata started to run as she looked at her watch. Oh no, she thought, If I don't hurry up I'll be late for my first day at work.

She had applied for the job because she was tired of being held inside the Hyuuga household, and she wanted to grow as person. She disliked how she became shy around other people and how her self esteem was so low. Her goal was to change that, so applying for the job was the first step to accomplishing this. She just hoped that it worked. She sighed in relief when she saw the ice-cream parlor's sign came to view. You can do it Hinata, she chanted to herself before entering the parlor. Taking a deep breath and opened the door; she was greeted by Kurenai who gave her an encouraging smile. "Good morning Kurenai-san."

"Good morning Hinata-chan. How many times do I have to tell you to call me Kurenai only," she motioned her to come behind the counter. "You're right on time." Kurenai then handed her a knee length skirt with a form fitting v-neck shirt and a matching cap, all baring the parlor's logo. "Here is your uniform. Put these on quickly we have an hour and a half before we open."

Hinata nodded and took the uniform. "Thank you Kurenai." Hinata quickly left to the small changing room at the back of the parlor. She slipped out of her normal clothes and quickly put on the uniform. She tugged on the form fitting shirt and frowned lightly. Hinata was not used to this type of clothing. She normally wore jeans and loose t-shirts.

Slowly she came out and walked back to the counter.

"Oh you look cute in the uniform Hinata." Kurenai chuckled at the blush that stained Hinata's cheeks. Kurenai then started to explain where everything was, and how much of each item they had in stock for the day. "Remember," Kurenai said sternly. "For the customers to like you, you have to be patient, respectful, and cheery. A little flirting would be good to," Kurenai joked at the end.

Hinata's eyes widened. "W-what did you s-say?"

"No, don't worry Hinata, I was just joking."

Hinata sighed in relief. "Okay, g-good."

"Alright its time to open up the store good luck Hinata." Kurenai placed the open sign on the door and with one last encouraging look to Hinata she went to go to her office.

Hinata's hand started to shake lightly, but she tried to calm herself. A couple of minutes later customers started to come in and all she did was chant in her mind 'I can do this.' over and over again. With the first customers she messed up numerous times when she spoke, but made it up when she smiled cheerily and got their order quickly and efficiently. Quickly she started to get used to it, Hinata stilled stuttered but it wasn't as often. By noon the small ice-cream parlor was filled with people. She sighed inwardly but she smiled at each customer that went by.

She looked up to serve the next customer and froze slightly. The man before her had his face buried in a book. His left eye was covered in a navy blue bandana and his hair was a silver color. " H-hello, w-what can I g-get you sir?"

For some reason his exposed eye had an annoyed expression before quickly masking it with a cheerful attitude though to her it was obvious he was analyzing her. "W-what can I get you sir?" Hinata was proud that she barely stuttered that time, but she became uncomfortable with his blatant staring. "S-sir?" Hinata felt the damnable blush spread against her cheeks.

He smiled and murmured. "I'll like a plain vanilla ice cream cone."

Without a word she left; as she scooped the ice-cream onto the cone with the corner of her eye she looked at the silver haired man. Once she was done she silently handed him the ice-cream cone.

"Thank you," he said kindly as he handed her the money.

Hinata watched as he went to sit at a table and continue to read the book. A couple of minutes later Kurenai came by to see how she was doing. Hinata felt embarrassed and incredulous when Kurenai said that the male customers really liked her. Come on, her mind said, you're suppose to gain confidence here. Once Kurenai left she heard somebody mutter a curse.

Automatically she turned to look at the source of the noise and giggled when she saw that the silver haired man lick some of melted ice-cream off his hand before he decided to just wipe it off with a napkin. When he looked up she quickly averted her gaze but felt that treacherous blush creep up again. Dang it!

Finally it was time for her break and she looked around to see if there was a table empty, but all of them where completely filled except for the one where the strange man sat. Hinata's heart beat accelerated slightly. Slowly she walked over to him. "E-excuse m-me, m-may I sit here?"

He looked up and the nodded.

Hinata sat down and opened up her bento box. She nibbled lightly on her food; the awkward silence was bothering her, so she decided to start the conversation. "T-that b-book must be r-really interesting."

"Yes it is," he responded. "I've come here before and I've never seen you before, is it your first day working here," he asked her.

"H-hai," she said.

"My name is Kakashi, by the way, pleasure to meet you Hinata-san," he said amiably

Hinata felt surprised that he knew her name. "H-how do you know m-my n-name?"

Kakashi just chuckled at her and pointed at to her name tag.

Oh no, Hinata thought. She mentally face palmed herself. "How did I-I forget about that," she muttered to herself desperately trying to not faint from embarrassment.

"Hinata," he whispered her name.

Hinata was trying to clam herself desperately. No don't faint, she kept saying to herself, yet the way he whispered her name didn't make it easier. It took all her self control to not faint. She was able to give him a timid smile.

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful person," he murmured as he put away his book.

H-he's flirting? The question rang quickly through her mind. Come on Hinata, her mind kept telling her. Hinata just looked at him with a blushing face.

Suddenly he got up swiftly from his chair. "It was a pleasure meeting you Hinata-san," a small smile curving his lips as he spoke. "See you another time." Before he left Hinata saw him place some money on the table. She stared at him with a confused look. "It's your tip for such a nice conversation and for being cute."

Hinata felt all the blood rush to her head. It suddenly became unbearably hot. She couldn't believe that he just said she was cute. She fanned herself with a napkin even though it was not helping at all. Hinata then heard footsteps coming towards her.

"It seems somebody took a liking towards you, Hinata." Kurenai just smiled at the blushing girl. " He was handsome wasn't he."

"K-Kurenai-san," Hinata muttered. "S-stop i-it."

Kurenai just giggled. "Hinata-chan how many times to I have to tell you to just call me Kurenai?"

"I don't know, a thousand times more," she muttered as she buries her face in her hands to hide her blushing face.

It seemed so far that the first day on the job went pretty well.

xxxx

Well how did my first chapter seem. I'm sorry if I made the character extremely OOC, I'll try to make them more in character. Hoped you enjoyed reading it. Please review! I'll update as soon possible. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and put this in their favorite or alert list. I am so sorry for taking so long in updating. My road trip took more time than I thought and I just arrived yesterday at home. Characters are OOC. This story is rated M for later chapters and it is AU modern day. Please ignore any mistakes that I have done. :/ Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Anyways I hope enjoy reading this chapter.

**Surprisingly Different**

Chapter 2

The incessant ringing of cell phone startled him awake. He groaned in annoyance and stared at the clock. Who the fuck calls at five thirty in the morning? Grudgingly he answered his phone. "Hello," he said sounding annoyed.

"Good morning my friend!" The cheery voice spoke loudly and full of exuberance. Kakashi winced and pulled the phone away from his ears.

He knew that voice well enough. Why did I ever give him my number, Kakashi thought, oh yeah I lost a bet with him, damn. He sighed tiredly. "Hello Gai," he mumbled. Kakashi wanted nothing more than to snuggle back in his bed and sleep. "Why are you calling me this early?" He rubbed his tired eyes trying to make the sleepiness go away.

"Well," he continued excitedly. "I want you to come and go on a morning run with me. It will only be seven miles long," he continued to speak loudly and full of exuberance. "So get ready and I'll be at your place in fifteen minutes!" With that, Gai hung up.

"Shit," Kakashi mumbled. With a groan, he got up and trudged off to the bathroom. The light from the bathroom bothered his eyes, but he soon got accustomed to it. He brushed his teeth quickly and under nine minutes he was able to get dressed. He just finished tying his bandana when he heard somebody knocking on the door. Kakashi looked at his watch,

Gai had arrived three minutes earlier. He opened the door and was greeted by a bright smile.

"Hello Kakashi, how are you on this beautiful morning," Gai smiled brightly. He wore a pair of green sweats that had orange stripes on the side, a t-shirt to match, and a pair of well-worn Adidas.

"Sleepy," Kakashi said. Before he left, he checked his apparel one last time in the mirror. He wore navy blue sweats with a matching wife beater, and a pair of Nikes. He checked to see if his bandana was tied tightly enough so it would not slide off while he ran. "Come on let's go and get this over with."

Gai nodded enthusiastically as he started to head outside. "I bet I can finish those seven miles quicker than you can!"

Kakashi just rolled his exposed eyes and shook his head. "So what's at stake here," he sighed. Gai would always challenge him to many things so he became accustomed to the challenges. Gai leaned over and whispered in his ear. Oh hell no, thought Kakashi, I will not run around the town in no damn tight Speedo! Kakashi mentally shuddered at the thought, but then he thought of how many people would be mentally scarred if Gai was the one to- Kakashi immediately stopped his thought and shook his head violently. He needed to find a way to stop that from happening. When he finished musing, he realized that Gai was already outside.

Once Kakashi was outside Gai gave him a competitive look. "Are you ready to be defeated," Gai said with a cocky grin.

Gai never changes; Kakashi shook his head as he stared at Gai. He and Gai have known each other since high school and have developed an odd friendship you could say. Gai had always challenged over silly things to see who was superior. At first Kakashi avoided Gai like that plague, but soon he did not really mind the over exuberant person. He found Gai amusing.

"I won't lose Gai," Kakashi stated. He stretched a little to warm up his muscles before he began the long run. After a few minutes of stretching, they started to run. He started slowly and gave Gai a slight lead.

Gai noticed this and then yelled out. "Where is your youthfulness today Kakashi? Are you becoming too old for this," he joked at Kakashi.

Kakashi just frowned in annoyance. He quickened slightly, as they headed towards a park three miles away from his home. Once they made it to the park Kakashi could feel the sweat begin to form on his forehead. Kakashi loved coming to the park, he found the area very beautiful and tranquil.

Gai inhaled deeply. "What a great day for running and being youthful." He smiled almost in a childlike manner. "Let's move Kakashi!" Gai is always exercising and being in shape, he was a personal fitness trainer after all. He could whip anyone into shape.

It seemed that he and Gai were not the only ones that were running in the park. There were a couple of young people as well as some old people. Kakashi just chuckled lightly when he heard Gai mutter something about 'the inner youth.' Minutes passed by quickly, that then turned into an hour. They finally started their final lap around the park. Gai then picked up his pace as did Kakashi, neither wanted to lose the bet. Kakashi was able to have a slight lead. Gai frowned and picked his speed even more. Should I let him win, Kakashi thought, or should I win. Both outcomes were not pleasant. How about a tie, Kakashi mused, then all I have to do is convince him that neither one of us have to wear those Speedos.

Once they reached the end of the lap Gai was obviously displeased with it ending as a tie. "It can not end in a tie," he said vehemently as he tried to convince Kakashi to run another lap to see who wins. "Somebody has to win!" Gai frowned when Kakashi continued to say no. "Fine then we both must do it."

Kakashi his head furiously. "No," he practically yelled out. "Neither of us has to do that," he said more calmly. Much to Kakashi's chagrin, he saw that Gai was not accepting what he just said. He sighed and then added halfheartedly "I'll run with you every morning for a whole week." A flicker of hope passed through him when he saw Gai contemplate his offer.

After a couple of minutes, Gai smiled widely, his teeth gleaming. "Alright," he said. "That means there will be plenty of opportunities to see who is better. Alright Kakashi remember to wake up bright and early tomorrow! Now let's run back to your apartment."

Kakashi nodded absentmindedly and groaned in internally. "Gai I thought you said we would only run seven miles." Kakashi looked at Gai who was giving him a sheepish grin.

"Did I say that, I actually meant seventeen," he chuckled. "Yet since you are my friend I decided to cut you some slack and made it just ten miles." He gave Kakashi another gleaming smile and a thumbs up sign.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and felt his lips twitch in amusement. Yes, they were friends, but Kakashi has never admitted it aloud, Gai was the one who always proclaimed the friendship. Their friendship was an odd one, but Kakashi still liked it.

xxx

Sweat matted his forehead once he came out from underneath the car. He stood up slowly and then reached out for an old rag to wipe the grease off his fingers. "Hey Naruto, did the new fender come in for this car yet?" He turned to look at the blonde-haired person. "It was supposed to come in yesterday."

The blond nodded with a smile. "Yes it came in!" Naruto looked at Kakashi who was giving him an expectant look. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "What?"

His exposed eye twitched in annoyance. "Well where is it Naruto, I need it. This car has to be ready tomorrow and I want to finish it today."

Naruto gave him a sheepish grin. "Where did I put it," he said to himself. He scratched his head as he thought hard. His nose scrunched up in annoyance since it was taking him so long to remember where the hell he put that fender. "Ah," he exclaimed. "Now I remember where I put it." With that said Naruto went into a small room and soon came out carrying a box in his hands. He handed it to Kakashi before he went back to working on a Mitsubishi.

Kakashi owned a pretty decent repair shop and had a nice number of cliental. The reason for it was that their work was excellent and they were not too pricey. Kakashi remembered when he had to go have his car fixed; he almost had a heart attack when he saw the price of what he owed. He shuddered at the thought of the massive bill. Naruto was his very first employee. He sometimes wondered why he hired the hyper blond, but the blond always pulled through with his work so he kept him. His other employee was-

"Hey teme why the fuck are you late," Naruto yelled as he threw his stinky shirt at the entering male.

The raven-haired male scowled at the blond. "It's none of your business dobe." He then turned to Kakashi. "Sorry for being late, I had some business to attend to." With that, he silently went to help Naruto on the Mitsubishi.

Kakashi gave a wry smile. "It's okay Sasuke, this is the first time you are ever late, unlike some people." Kakashi looked at Naruto pointedly. The blond blushed a light pink and chuckled guiltily.

The worked vigorously on their cars, well when Naruto and Sasuke where not arguing that is. Much to Kakashi's relief it was soon lunchtime. Kakashi out away his tools and then announced to the guys that it was time to take a break. He smiled when he heard Naruto's happy yell and Sasuke's 'shut up dobe.'

"Its time to go eat some ramen," Naruto exclaimed as he washed his hands before leaving the shop to go to a ramen stand called Ichiraku's a few blocks away. Kakashi and Sasuke stayed in the shop since most of the time the brought their own lunch with them. They ate silently only with an occasional question and answer being said. After Kakashi finished his meal and was washed up, he continued to work on the 1995 R33 Nissan Skyline GT-R.

"Kakashi why are you working on the car if out break still isn't over." Sasuke wiped his fingers with his napkin. "You are working too much Kakashi."

Kakashi gave him an impassive look. "I need to finish this car today," he muttered.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "Hn, Come Hatake, I'm taking you to the ice cream shop nearby." When he finished talking, he pulled Kakashi by his collar and started to drag him out of the shop with surprising strength. Kakashi yelled in protest at the black haired teenager.

"I thought you disliked sweets," Kakashi said as he freed himself from Sasuke's grip. He shot Sasuke an accusing glare and then looked at his apparel. He wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"I do, but my brother has been raving about this ice-cream parlor saying it had the most delicious flavors and that even I would like them," Sasuke said nonchalantly as if it was something he said on a daily basis. "So I'm just going to prove him wrong and you will be my witness."

Kakashi just gave him an annoyed look. "You're dragging me like this, just to prove your brother wrong ice-cream?" He pointed to how he looked. His pants where ripped in some parts with some stains, and his shirt clung to his body. He sniffed lightly and was glad that he didn't stink. He then paused slightly; the only ice-cream parlor near here was the one where the young female Hyuuga worked. A part of him was excited to see the cute young female, while the other was adamant she did not see him in such attire.

"Kakashi I never thought you'd be the type to care what you where. You seem lazy to me in that area." Sasuke just shrugged. "I don't care you're still coming with me." Sasuke continued to walk followed by a highly disgruntled Kakashi.

"I'm deducting from your paycheck," Kakashi grunted. "For forcing me to go with you." He glared at Sasuke who gave him 'like I care' look. Kakashi normally would have never allowed somebody to drag him, but he both held a soft spot for Sasuke and Naruto.

They both entered the ice-cream parlor a few minutes later. There where only two people ahead of them, but they were going to come in a couple of minutes late at the shop. Kakashi felt elation pass through him when he say Hinata at the counter.

Once it was their turn he chuckled when Hinata looked at him in surprise, her cheeks tingeing a light pink. He could feel Sasuke give him a curious look, but he ignored. "Hello, nice to see your pretty face again." A small wave of satisfaction passed through him when he saw her blush darken as she stuttered out a greeting. "I'll have vanilla."

"I'll have strawberry," Sasuke stared at the blushing female listlessly .

Hinata just nodded and went to get the ice-cream. She quickly put the ice-cream on the cone. When she gave then ice-cream cones, she saw Kakashi's shirt which had the shop's logo. "Oh, y-you f-fix cars?"

Before Kakashi could speak, Sasuke responded first. "Yes we do, why?"

Hinata fidgeted slightly. "W-well I have a c-car that n-needs to be fixed."

Kakashi thought she looked cute when she looked nervous. "What's wrong with it," he asked lightly

"The back bumper is k-kinda t-totaled and i-it needs a n-new paint j-job."

"Hn." Sasuke shoved his hands in his pocket and then pulled out a tiny card. "Here's the address to the shop. Meet us there when you finish work." They exchanged things and Sasuke stared at the ice-cream warily before licking it lightly.

Kakashi awaited his reaction with a small smile.

Sasuke remained silent for a minute. His face then frowned and a look of frustration passed through his eyes. "Fuck, I hate when Itachi's right."

Hinata gave Sasuke a confused look. "What?"

Kakashi was trying hard not to laugh. "Oh nothing of importance Hinata." He bid her farewell with a wink and pulled the troubled black haired male with him.

He did not miss the wide smile that spread through her face with the light blush staining her cheeks. His own lips quirked in a smile, but he hid it from view.

xxx

Well here's the second chapter! I hope you guys liked it! J Please review! I really like reading the feedback. I'll update within a week from today. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I'm sorry for taking so long in updating. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! Please excuse my spelling and grammar error. If you wish to be my beta please tell me. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Surprisingly Different**

Chapter 3

The very disgruntled Uchiha stared at him as he walked. There was tint of curiosity in his dark eyes as he stared at the silver haired man. Hn, he thought, why was he flirting with that Hyuuga? He must have been bored, he's too old for her anyways, although she was kind off nice looking, the soft beauty. Sasuke shrugged and frowned, still annoyed that his brother was once again correct. Damn him!

Sasuke became more annoyed when he heard the loud obnoxious voice of a certain blond demanding to know why he and Kakashi stayed out so long for lunch. He shot Naruto a quick glare. "Be quiet ,baka," Sasuke said as he went to look for a wrench. "The reason we came here late was because we were talking to a possible client." Which is half true, in a way. He then gave Naruto a look that made the blond shut up and glare at him fiercely.

Kakashi rolled his eyes at them. He was used to hearing those to argue every single day. Yet just like he and Gai, Sasuke and Naruto had an odd friendship, though neither one would admit it. Kakashi just smiled and went to go finish working on the car. His thoughts were all on Hinata, glad that he was going to see her more often. Kakashi knew he wanted to befriend her, she'd make a nice friend to have; she seemed like a sweet girl. He could see Naruto easily befriend her, and maybe even Sasuke will like her in the end. He didn't seem to cold too her earlier so that was a good sign, right? He worked on his car happily, anxiously waiting for Hinata to come. A part of him was questioning his real reason for wanting her to come. Just friends, the voice murmured in a questioning tone. Yet Kakashi told it to shut up and that was impossible for it to be more than friendship.

Hinata was to innocent and kind to be with him romantically. Kakashi's mood was not going to be brought down. His mind was then he remembered the end of the Icha Icha book and he continued to muse over what happened. He couldn't wait until the next one come out the beginning of next year. The sound of a crash brought his mind back to reality. "Naruto, what did you do?"

Naruto scowled at Kakashi. "Why do you always pin point the blame on me," The blond boy mumbled in annoyance. "It was teme's fault not mine."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "You're the one who normally drops or brakes something almost everyday," he explained giving Naruto a meaningful look. "Sasuke please explain to me what just happened, and don't try lying because I will know that you are lying." Kakashi looked at Sasuke expectantly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and started to explain what happened. Yes, he had dropped something, but it was all Naruto's fault for pushing him. Naruto huffed and then said he did not push Sasuke, but bumped into him my accident. Kakashi just sighed and told them to stop fighting and just work on the car. Those two gave him quite the headache.

xxx

Finally Kurenai had come to come and take Hinata's place as she went on her small break. Hinata sat down on a stool in front of the counter. She placed her small lunch bag on the counter. She pulled out her cell phone fro one of the small pockets on her lunch bag. Hinata just needed to make a quick call; she scrolled down her contact list until she found the number she wanted Tenten.

Hinata pressed the call button and waited patiently for her to pick up. After the third ring Tenten picked up. "Hello Tenten-chan."

"Hey Hinata-chan, what's up," Tenten said cheerily. Hinata met Tenten through her cousin Neji and since then they have been the best of friends.

"Oh, I'm just on my lunch break. Tenten-chan I found somebody that can fix the car I bought. Could you please drop it off here where I am working." Hinata kept her car in Tenten's garage because her father did not want her to drive and if he found she bought a car he would become extremely furious. Hinata shuddered at the thought of her enraged father.

"Oh really that's great Hinata-chan. I'll drop it off there in a couple of minutes."

Hinata smiled. "Thank you so much Tenten-chan," she murmured. "I'll see you soon. Bye!"

"Bye Hinata-chan!"

Hinata grabbed her chop stick and opened her container. She picked up a roll of sushi happily. She savored the delicious food and then thought that she had to thank Neji for the nice lunch he packed her. Her happiness increased when she saw a neatly wrapped cinnamon roll. It had been a while since she last had one. She finished her sushi quickly and started to unwrap the cinnamon roll. She took a small bite of the cinnamon roll and hummed a noise of contentment. It tasted delicious!

She ate it slowly and took small sips of water as well. Soon her break was over and she slowly walked back behind the counter. Kurenai gave Hinata a grin and bid her farewell before leaving to go to her little office. Hinata put on her little hat and started to work once again. Time passed by slowly and she became bored until she saw Tenten outside. She smiled as she saw the brunette come inside. Tenten waited until Hinata finished with her customers to approach her. "Hey Hinata, the car's parked behind the building okay?"

"Sure Tenten, and thank you for bringing me that beat up car. So, would you like anything?" Hinata gestured to all the ice cream flavors. She gave a small chuckle when she heard Tenten mutter teasingly. 'All I want to do is chat and she's making me buy something from her, what a friend.' Hinata shook her hand. "The cookies n' cream flavor is delicious as is the rocky road one."

Tenten stared at the flavors before her. "You know what. I want an ice cream sundae." Tenten sat on the stool and watched her friend prepare her sundae.

"Tenten-chan what toppings would you like on it," Hinata asked lightly.

"I would like my sundae to have hot fudge, a little bit of whipped cream, nuts, and a strawberry on top." Tenten licked her lips in anticipation of her treat for the day.

Hinata nodded and took out the toppings she needed; she chatted with Tenten as she made the sundae. "No longer dieting Tenten-chan," Hinata asked as she drizzled the hot fudge sauce on the ice-cream. After she was done she grabbed the whipped cream can and shook it.

"Obviously not anymore," Tenten chuckled. "Doesn't matter anymore Neji-kun loves me for who I am and I trust him." Tenten blushed lightly and had a loving look on her face when she mentioned Hinata's cousin. 'She looks so kawaii,' Hinata thought to herself. Yes her best friend and cousin where madly in love with each other and she was very happy for them. She wished that one day she will find her own love just as how Tenten found it in Neji.

Her thoughts went momentarily to the silver-haired man, and she unconsciously blushed a light pink. He was handsome she couldn't deny that, and it did her self esteem good when he'd flirt with her lightly. Her lips twitched upwardly as she thought of him. He was different than what she was used to. Kakashi wasn't loud like Tenten or her newly acquired friend Ino, nor was he as silent as his counter part or her family members. He was pleasant and she really liked that.

Tenten raised her eyebrow when she saw Hinata blush and how her eyes glazed over a bit. Tenten smirked at the daydreaming Hyuuga. "Hinata-chan, is there somebody that you like?" Her eyes were filled with curiosity. The answer wasn't needed to be said when she saw Hinata blush a deep red. "Who Hinata-chan, please tell," Tenten pleaded.

Hinata shook her head. "No I-I don't like anybody Tenten-chan." She handed Tenten her sundae and went back to her cash register to take the orders from the newly arrived customers. Hinata silently took the orders and quickly made them avoiding Tenten's searing look, trying to desperately hold back a blush. 'Kakashi-san is older than me, what would he see in a girl like me. I just want to be his friend,' Hinata thought.

When she finished serving everyone she went back to Tenten who was still giving her a questioning look. Hinata was thankful that she could hold back her blush and give Tenten a look that said to drop the subject.

Tenten just sighed. "Fine I will not force you to tell me who you like, so who's going to fix the car?" Tenten wanted to make sure Hinata was not going to get tricked out of money and receive some shitty work.

Hinata just gave Tenten the card the dark haired male gave her earlier. Tenten looked at the card and then nodded she had heard of the repair shop before; she knew that the loud blond kid Naruto worked there. She heard from some people that they did a really good job. Tenten handed her the card back. "I'm going with you alright Hinata-chan."

Hinata nodded. "Okay Tenten-chan."

They waited for only an hour and a half more until Hinata's shift was done. Kurenai came and gave her a hug goodbye. It was three thirty in the afternoon and they headed towards the small parking lot behind the store. Hinata fidgeted lightly unaccustomed to her new clothes. Tenten had introduced her to Ino when Hinata said she wanted to change her wardrobe, and Ino made it her job to that and more. Of course Ino knew that the changes couldn't be radical that they had to start with little steps. Ino called her every morning and told her what to wear for the day. Hinata had felt slightly uncomfortable with the change, but she she had to admit she looked so much better with this new change. Ino sadly made her throw away her baggy sweaters, and jeans. Today Ino had made her wear a knee length denim skirt that accentuated her curves but was not skin tight with a lavender scoop neck short sleeve lace tie empire top, and a pair of comfortable but cute flats.

They climbed into the beat up Toyota Supra and drove to the repair shop. They got to the repair shop in a couple of minutes.

xxx

Kakashi had just finished fixing up the Nissan Skyline when he heard a car pull up. It must be Hinata, he thought. "Hey Sasuke I think our customer is finally here." He saw Sasuke nod and grab Naruto to go greet the person that just came. Kakashi went to wash his hands thoroughly; the grease was very hard to take of, but after a couple of minutes his hands were clean. He looked at his shirt and his nose scrunched up in distaste. He took off his shirt and walked to his small office to find a clean shirt in one of the comparments of his desk. He walked out of the office with the shirt on his hands.

He picked up the sound of Naruto's loud comments and knew that they were coming here. When the sounds of footsteps became louder he slipped on the clean t-shirt. He grinned when he saw Hinata and then he gave a mildly curious look to the brunette female standing next to her. "Hello Hinata-san," he greeted happily.

Hinata gave him a shy smile. "Hello Kakashi-san," she said and then she motioned towards Tenten. "This is my best friend Tenten-chan."

Kakashi gave Tenten a nod of acknoledgemnt. "Hello Tenten-san pleasure to meet you." Tenten murmured a greeting to him. He noticed that Tenten was scrutinizing him and the work shop. Smart girl, he thought. She's analyzing that we wont cheat them out of money.

With a small sigh Kakashi explained how they did their work and other things in their working regime. He then turned to Sasuke. "What was the damage in the car?"

Sasuke pulled out a notepad and read what he had written down earlier. "The whole back part of the car has to be fixed. It has minor scratches, and it could use a nice paint job too. The motor is in perfect condition as it everything else." He closed the notepad and sighed.

Kakashi nodded. "What make and model is it?"

"It is a 1998 Toyota Supra," Sasuke responded quickly.

Kakashi then looked at Hinata and Tenten who where discussing the amount of money if would cost. "How much would the whole job cost?" Tenten looked at Kakashi apprehensively still not a hundred percent sure.

Kakashi thought over how much the whole job would cost. He borrowed Sasuke's notepad and pen and wrote the prices of each thing and sum up the total. "The total would come around eight thousand five hundred," Kakashi looked at Tenten who was contemplating the price.

"Well its less money then where I was originally planning to take it," Tenten murmured. " Hinata-chan how much to you have for this?" Tenten turned to look at Hinata who had been quiet most of the time here. Hinata murmured that she had four thousand dollars saved up. "How did you save up that money?"

"Well I did babysitting for a long time, and then the rest is saving up money I got for Christmas and my birthday." Hinata looked at Tenten and then gave a quick glance at Kakashi. She blushed lightly when she remembered that she saw a small portion of his abs when he was finishing putting on the t-shirt. Imagine if I had seen him completely shirtless, she thought, I would have fainted.'

Kakashi noticed Hinata give him a quick glance and that her cheeks slightly turned pink. He felt a small grin wanting to form, but he stopped himself from doing so.

Tenten nodded. "Well I do have a thousand and Neji said he'd give you-"

"You told Neji-niisan," Hinata said in surprise. "You promised you wouldn't tell anybody." She gave Tenten a sad look that made Tenten feel a little guilty. "What if he tells father?" Hinata looked at her skeptically when she saw Tenten shake her head.

"Neji-kun won't tell. He actually gave me money to help you pay for the car being fixed," Tenten gave Hinata a pleading look. "Neji-kun actually thinks you should have your own car and ignore what your father says. He says that Hiashi-sama is controlling your life to much."

Kakashi looked at Hinata in mild surprise. Breaking the rules for once huh, he looked at her with an amused smile. He the took in her apparel, she looked really nice. The clothes she wore really complemented her looks. Kakashi then noticed that he was not the only one who was staring at her. Sasuke was giving her a curious look, but the Uchiha quickly put a look of indifference and looked away. Kakashi cleared his throat. "Um, you don't have to pay the amount in one whole payment. You can actually pay it in three parts if you wish," Kakashi said.

Both females mused over the thought before finally agreeing. Kakashi was glad that they agreed. Hinata and Tenten decided to leave the car there and that they were fine with walking home. Kakashi had offered to take them home, but both refused, he was slightly upset that they said no. Hinata handed him the key to the car; the brief touch felt surprisingly nice. Her hands were soft and they felt fragile his hands.

xxx

Hinata and Tenten talked animatedly as they walked to Hinata's home. Hinata could still feel the touch of Kakashi's hand against hers.

"Hey Hinata-chan, did you notice that the silver haired man kept staring at you. I think he liked you."

Hinata gave her am incredulous look. "Oh you mean Kakashi-san?" She looked at Tenten through confused eyes. "Tenten he's older than we what would he want with a teenager like me." Hinata refused to believe Kakashi liked her. He is just a newly made friend.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "So he doesn't look old. He's probably still in his twenties. Plus haven't you heard love has no boundaries."

Hinata just shook her head and remained silent the rest of the walk home.

xxx

After that day Kakashi would go to the ice-cream shop just to talk to her, during his break. What surprised Kakashi is how Sasuke would go sometimes with him. Sasuke seemed, dare he say it, playful towards Hinata, but of course the young Uchiha did this in a subtle manner. Each time the young Uchiha would make her giggle lightly or touch her discreetly it made Kakashi feel unsettled. He kept saying that it was all because he was just protective of his new friend knowing that the Uchiha male attracted quite a number of girls.

He frowned slightly as he thought of the two of them together but shook the thought away.

"H-hello?" A soft voice echoed in the shop and Kakashi felt his mood brighten.

"Hi Hinata-chan," Kakashi greeted jovially. He saw her carrying a small bag and looked at her questioningly. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

Hinata smiled kindly at him. "Um.. No Kakashi-kun I don't work on Thursdays or Fridays." She shyly lifted the bag up. "I b-brought you guys lunch."

Kakashi gave her an appreciative look. She is so adorable. He got up from working on the Supra to wash his hands. " Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata-chan brought us lunch," he exclaimed since Naruto and Sasuke where in a different room painting a car.

Both came out of the room, greeted Hinata and thanked her for bringing them lunch. Hinata smiled at all of them and handed them each different containers. Before eating both left to wash up. Hinata stared at Kakashi as he ate the lunch she made. "D-do you like it?"

Kakashi nodded at her as he swallowed. "Its very delicious Hinata-chan you cook very good." It was the truth the food tasted amazing. The small slice of chocolate thought, was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. "This taste amazing Hinata-chan. What are you planning on doing today."

"I have nothing to do. Tenten has a date with Neji-niisan and Ino has to work at her families flower shop."

"You can stay here if you want. Once I finish work we can go the park if you wish." Kakashi looked at Hinata with a smile on his face.

Hinata nodded excitedly. "I would love to go to the park."

Soon the noise of Naruto and Sasuke was heard as they entered. Both thanked Hinata once again for the lunch. Naruto happily slurped down the Miso ramen Hinata had made him and Sasuke commented on her good cooking skills as he ate slowly.

Hinata stayed and watched them work in complete fascination. She talked to Kakashi and asked him idle questions about himself once and a while. Kakashi in turn asked questions about herself. He learned that she was home schooled since she was young, but that this year she would actually go to the high school for her senior year. He learned that she was turning seventeen in December and that her two favorite colors where white and silver; he took in all the information he could about no matter how small the detail seemed.

Sasuke and Naruto also contributed to the conversation, well mostly Naruto. Kakashi noticed that Sasuke would give Hinata small glances and when he talked to her he would subtlety lean closer to her. Kakashi didn't like it one bit. Yet what kept his temper in check was that he would later in the day spend some time alone with his friend at the park. She was a dear friend.

xxx

Chapter is done! I hope you guys liked it. I am sorry it took so long in updating, but for some reason I never was satisfied in how I wrote this chapter. I am also very clueless in how much it would cost to fix a car, so if the price is way off then it should be please tell me. I had rewrote this chapter three times and I still wasn't satisfied, but I hoped you guys liked it! Thank you to all who reviewed. Well see you next chapter! Bye!


End file.
